


The Waiting Room

by noplacespecial



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Avengers are out Avenging, their counterparts learn to deal.  The best way, unsurprisingly, involves tequila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Room

The first time since moving into Stark Tower that the Avengers are deployed, there is more clinging and sobbing than Darcy and Jane would like to admit. It's an intense three and a half hours until Clint and Thor and the others are finally back on property, and another two before they're finished with debriefings and medical clearance. Darcy punches Clint on the arm and warns him that he is never ever allowed to do that to her again. The smile he shoots her in return is tight, as they both know it's going to be a recurring theme should they decide to keep up whatever it is that's happening between them.

The second time, they find Pepper and Sharon in one of the common areas, and all four of them gather around the giant plasma screen to watch the action unfold live. It's awkard, and they don't talk much, but there's something comforting in being surrounded by people all going through exactly the same thing. There aren't exactly a surplus of people in this world dating Avengers, so they're all pretty glad for the company.

The third time, they gather once more in the common area, but Jane is agitated and fidgety, comparing the whole ordeal to a bunch of grieving widows. There's a nod of assent, because none of them are exactly the wilting flower types, and Sharon makes the executive decision to turn off the television - which is really only serving to make things worse, sending a collective gasp around the room any time someone gets injured, but then they're left sitting and staring at each other for another hour. Everyone is even more grateful than usual when the team returns relatively unharmed.

The fourth time, they break out the alcohol.

It seems like a good idea at the time, but they possibly go a little overboard, because when the brigade of superheroes finally comes stomping into the common room (no one is exactly sure how much time has passed, they kind of lost count somewhere between the first round of shots and the sixth), all four women are barely standing. Thor scoops Jane up and carries her away like a small child, which Darcy will only admit privately is adorable and romantic in a bad dime-store paperback sort of way. Steve blushes scarlet when Sharon slips her hands down the back of his pants in full view of everyone. Pepper totters slightly in her heels, which is just proof positive that she is absolutely _sloshed_ , because Pepper never _ever_ loses control of her heels; Darcy has seen her run through the streets of New York, dodging pedestrians and potholes, in five-inch stilettos. As Tony loops an iron-clad arm around her waist to support her, his glare drops to Darcy.

"I'm blaming you for this," he says, without any real malice. Darcy grins from her position slumped against Clint's chest.

"You're welcome," she says solemnly, and once the two of them have left the room she extends her fist for Clint to bump. It's pretty much a miracle that they make it to his room still (mostly) clothed, and a short while later (Clint has been fighting demon trolls all day, so sue him if he's not exactly the paragon of stamina right now), they lie tangled in the sheets and each other, both breathing hard. Clint rolls them over so that he's on top, holding himself above a still giggling Darcy. She's flushed with exertion and alcohol, pink from her ears to the tips of her toes and chest heaving. Clint's smile is slow and genuine.

"This is nice to come home to," he says. Darcy's breath stills, and she can't think of anything to say or do but to kiss him. It might not seem like much, but then again neither of them are much for the hearts and flowers. Still it's clear from the determined set of his jaw that this _whatever_ between them has just morphed into more of a _something_. She wonders, not for the first time, how Bruce and Natasha deal with it all, both actually being out in the field together, if it's better or worse to be in the thick of things, because the thought of losing Clint now is even more terrifying, with something real on the line.

Avengers Mission Drinking Parties become a solid tradition shortly thereafter.


End file.
